The Ribbon On Aisle Four
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: Sandy's got a gymnast competition in a couple of hours. There's just one thing she's missing: Her Ribbon. A SandyMaxwell one shot. Sorry about the long wait. R&R plz.


The Ribbon On Aisle Four

**A/N: An S+M one shot ficciiiiiieeeeeeee! I'm so excited because today is the first anniversary of the day I joined Fanfiction! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**ENJOY THIS S+M ONE SHOT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, WASH YOUR HANDS AFTER EVERY MEAL AND STAY IN SCHOOL!**

* * *

♥ 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 13-year-old Stanley James Toorani(I made up the middle and last name)--otherwise known as "Stan"--'s orange hamster-like ears shuddered and numbed to the sound of the female shrieks.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S LIKE, ABSOLUTELY, TOTALLY, UNASKED FOR, INHUMANE, SHEER, PURELY HORRIBLE!" his twin sister, Sandra Rebecca Ashley Toorani(same with her middle names)A.K.A. "Sandy," ran down the stairs, into the living room, her face red from screaming. "Lemme guess...there's a pool party soon...and you got nothing to wear." Stan said monotonously. "No, WORSE!" Sandy's fists tightened in agony. "My--"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a second pair of screams shattered the sound barrier.

Just then, Pashmina Mafura and Bijou Ribon ran down the stairs, practically waist to waist. "BIJOU! Lemme go first!" Pashmina yelled. "NEVER! You do **NOT **want to see me when my tank's full!" she screeched back. "Lemme guess...they need shoes!" Stan smirked. "Actually, they need a bathroom." Crystal Donaldson bounced downstairs, a sympathetic purse of her lips on her face.

"Pashmina? MOVE!" Bijou pushed her to the floor, trying to reach the bathroom door behind Stan first, who was on a sofa, his feet on the countertop of the coffee table. "IN A THOUSAND YEARS!" Pashmina got up and pulled at Bijou's pigtail. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" she stopped abruptly, holding onto her head in pain. Pashmina made this her opportunity. She ran as fast as she could to the sofa, and tried to jump over it until Bijou headbutted her side--with her butt.

Pashmina landed in front of Stan, who calmly removed his legs before she squashed them. "Bij, you asked for it!" she growled. Standing up, she pulled Bijou's skirt down to her knees before she could ran past her. Bijou let out a bloodcurling scream. There was a boy in here! "WHOA! **COOL! **IS IT A THONG?" Stan asked eagerly. But never got the chance to see Bijou's underwear when Crystal pinned him to the sofa, covering his curious blue eyes.

As Pashmina ran past her, her hands on her abdomen, Bijou pulled up her white mini and literally hissed. Climbing over the sofa, she propped herself on the cushions and pounced on Pashmina! "AAH!" Pashmina squealed as she fell to the floor, an insane Bijou on her back. "GET OFF YOU CRAZY FRENCH WOMAN!" Pashmina kicked and flailed her arms around wildly. "JUST LET ME GO ALREADY YOU STUBBORN PINKY SCARF OBSESSOR FAN...PERSON!" Bijou demanded.

"BIJOU!"

"PASHMINA!"

Just then, a certain little brunette walked into the lavatory, a newspaper tucked under her arm(mind you), before either girl could even stand three feet away from it. Pashmina and Bijou stared at each other in horror.

"PENELOPE! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" they shouted in devestation. But the little girl had already locked the door. "Penny! Get outta the bathroom!" Pashmina crawled to the door, pounding on the door with both fists. "Go next door, I beg of you!" Bijou pleaded, doing the same thing.

"The sun will come out...TOMORROW!" Penelope started to sing out loud in the bathroom. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH! NOW WHAT!" Pashmina moaned. "Wait..." Bijou thought for a few seconds. Then they both screamed out, "THE BASEMENT BATHROOM!" And I'm sure you can guess the rest.

"Okay, Sands. What is it then?" Stan asked after Crystal had let him go. "M-My...my...i-it's my ribbon! My lucky red ribbon! It's gone! I can't find it anywhere!" Sandy was on the edge of Crying Cliff. "So?" Stan shrugged. Crystal shot him a look. "Stan, think! Sandy has that rhythmic gymnastics competition tonight!" she told him. "Yeah and I'm like, in it to win it! With that letter of recommendation they give the winner, I can go to that gymnast camp I've been **dying **to go to!" Sandy added.

Stan knew what she was talking about. His fraternal twin had had dreams of attending the camp since the day she learned that "gymnastics" and "camp" could go together. Sandy had been training hard for the competition every single day. When she had something in mind, she stuck to it like pizza dough on a ceiling.

"Sandy, relax! Just use another ribbon." he suggested. "That's what **I **told her! But her response was..." Crystal sighed. "--I can't use another ribbon! I've had that ribbon since you gave it to me on our birthday!" Sandy whined. That got Stan's attention. "Excuse me? Whaddaya mean 'since I gave it to you?' " he asked. "I'm talking about my lucky ribbon. The red and the pink-striped ribbon. Duuuh!" she scoffed as if it was obvious to even the densest person.

"Holdupholdupholdupholdup! **That's** your lucky ribbon? The one I killed myself looking for on that day? The one I payed the last of my fifty seeds for? **That **red and pink-striped ribbon?" Stan repeated. "Ummm...**yes!**" Sandy and Crystal nodded. "Well what are you waiting for! FIND THAT DAMN RIBBON!" Stan shouted, jumping to his lazy feet.

Just then, a flushing of a toilet followed by the door opening resulted in Penelope coming out, a huge grin on her face. "PASHYYY! BIJOOUU! I'm doooonnnee!" she called. Noticing they were gone, she turned to the three teenagers in the living room. "Where are they?" she asked. They pointed at the basement.

♥ _On the other side of town, in a library... _♥

"Max, where are the books on sports?"

"Aisle four, Hamtaro." Maxwell smiled. "Oh, thanks!" Hamtaro chirped and walked off. Maxwell sighed and turned back to his reading. He had been working on his homework a while back. When he was done though, he sat back and concentrated on some novels for the past hour or so. When he was done with chapter 16 on so-and-so, he stood up to check on Hamtaro.

Before he reached aisle four though, Hamtaro came to him, except he had no book in his hand. Instead it was something long. Silky. Red. On a stick. "Maxwell, since when does the library sell ribbons?" Hamtaro, being the clueless child he was, asked with a cock of his head. "We...don't sell ribbons, Hamtaro." Maxwell answered, studying it in Hamtaro's hand. Why did it look so familiar?

"Oh cause it looks alot like Sandy's lucky ribbon with the pink stripe going down the center that Stan gave to her for their birthday last year." Hamtaro said in a scientific smart-person voice. Maxwell raised his eyebrow. There was his answer!

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Her competition is TONIGHT! And she's been bragging on how it'll help her win..TONIGHT!" Maxwell rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a strand of his wavy brown hair straying over his beep blue eyes.

For a bookworm, Maxwell was considered to be cute...in a smart sort of way. In fact, all the Ham-Ham girls had their independent attractions to the opposite gender. But Maxwell had no clue **one** certain young lady had had the biggest crush on him for the longest time...

Just then, his cellphone's vibrations tickled the inside of his pants' pocket. He ran to an empty aisle, half-redheaded Hamtaro at his side. "Hello?" he whispered. "MAX!" it was loud-mouthed Stan. Maxwell jerked away. "Stan..do you mind? I'm at the library!" he asked quietly.

"Whatever dude. Listen, Max. Sandy said she was at the library before going home cause Pashmina needed a book for a project and she thinks she might've left her ribbon there." Stan explained. "Umm..well...er..." Maxwell stuttered.

"STAN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Crystal's even louder mouth rang from Stan's line. "COMING CRYS! Look, Max. We're all gonna be at the competition. You and Red better be there. Sandy's depending on all of us." he continued. "STAAAAN! THE BUS IS HERE!" Crystal warned. "WAITWAITWAIT! I need that ride! Look Max I gotta go." Stan got ready to hang up.

"But Stan, I fo--"

"Be there, kay?"

"Stan, wait--"

"Bye."

"STAN!"

_Beeeeeeep... _

"Ugh! Great..." Maxwell snapped his cellphone lid shut. "Now what? Sandy won't be able to win without a ribbon." Hamtaro frowned. "She won't...but she can...if we give it to her in time!" Maxwell stated.

♥ _That night..._ ♥

_Ohhh! Where is he?_ I thought sadly. Me and the others had arrived a long time ago and I was backstage, pacing the floor. _I'm on in ten minutes and Maxwell STILL isn't here?_ I **was **aware Hamtaro was with him, but **he** wasn't the one I had been secretly in love with for the past three years. Okay, more like **obsessively **in love! But c'mon can you blame me? He's hot!

"Sandy? You're crying. Is it the ribbon?" Stan came in and sat next to me, both of us just noticing the sticky tears hanging from my eyelashes. I shook my head. The white ribbon the judges had given me was the least of my problems.

"N-Nothing...just nerves." I lied. He stared at me suspiciously. Obviously, the dude read my diary last night. But killing him wasn't very important to me right now. "Maaaaxweeeeell?" he cooed. I burst out crying and collasped onto his shoulder.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa! Sandy! Enough with the waterworks! You're staining my shirt!" Stan complained. "Staaaan! He's not heeeere!" I whined through my sobs. Stan sighed. "Sandy, in case you don't know, I'm not good with girl issues. CAN I **PLEASE **GET A GIRL IN HERE! We got a female adolescent competitor in distress!" he screamed.

"STAN! This is serious! I've had a crush on Maxwell for like, ever and if he doesn't show up on the biggest night of my life, I'll kill him **AND **Hamtaro!" I told him.

"**FEMALE ADOLESCENT COMPETITOR IN DISTRESS, PEOPLES!**" Stan yelled even louder.

"STAN!" I squealed. "You'll embarass me..." I hissed. "Look Sandy. I'm sure the dudes'll be here. Just...give 'em time. You're totally overreacting." Stan shrugged. My brother was right. I was under too much stress as it was. I didn't need something small as Max and Hamtaro not being here drive me up the wall. "Just..do what ya' gotta do okay?" Stan said. I forced a smile.

'Sandy! You're on in five!" Crystal said as she poked her head through the door. "Okay." I nodded, nerves eating away my insides. "C'mon, Tiger. I've been saving your seat since forever ago...by the way...were you asking for the other competitors' phone numbers before coming here?" she snapped at Stan.

"Maybe..." Stan bit his lip. "**UGH!** That explains the complaints outside. Let's go, Punk..." Crystal murmured. Sandy couldn't help but laugh as Crystal grabbed Stan's arm and dragged him out the door.

♥ _Outside... _♥

"HEY! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!** BUS GUY! WAIT FOR US!" Hamtaro tried to run after the roaring bus that had already pulled away into the traffic. "HEY! DUDE! YOU FORGOT US! **DAMNIT!**" Hamtaro stomped his feet at the sidewalk. "He forgot us!" Hamtaro whined at Maxwell who had walked away from a store(stuffing something in his pocket)and came up behind him. Maxwell sweatdropped at the poor 13 yr old. "Guess we're walking..." Maxwell sighed.

"Oh, pul-LEEZ! We'll never make it walking! Don't you **know **how crowded Japan is at this time?" Hamtaro pointed out at the gigantic city. "I've got an idea." Hamtaro glared bravely at the streets, which were pouring with cars. Maxwell blinked. _**Hamtaro **has an idea?_ Well, behind the naiveness, Hamtaro **was **a pretty smart guy! What else would explain his mysterious A's and B's?

Hamtaro stepped out into the edge of the sidewalk and...**FWEEEEEEEEEEEE!** He put his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Maxwell jumped. A couple of people passing by stared at Hamtaro.

Just then, a taxi cab screeched to a halt in front of the red-orange/white haired teenager. "I learned that from Auntie Viv. She says that's how it's like in New York City!" he smiled. Maxwell nodded slowly. Hamtaro would never stop shocking him!

The two boys climbed into the taxi and told the driver the address. "And step on it!" Maxwell added quickly. They only had eight minutes to get to the competition and return the ribbon to Sandy. _Poor Sandy must be a nervous wreck..._ Maxwell thought sadly as he leaned his head on the cool glass window.

♥ _Meanwhile... _♥

"I'M SUCH A NERVOUS WRECK!" Sandy squealed loudly, pacing back and forth. She was with the girls and Stan backstage. The others had just left from giving Sandy her last-minute good luck wishes.

"Sandy? S-Sands. Sandy...SANDY! Sandy, look at me!" Stan, dizzy from his sister's constant pacing, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Saaaaandyyyyy! **Breeeeeaaaaathe!**" he coached, forcing her to repeat his slow and paced breathing demonstrations.

"Sandy, please relax! You'll be fine!" Pashmina told her. "Oui. Wizz or wizzout Maxwell and 'Amtaro, you have a high chance of winning and..." Bijou agreed, her thick french accent pouring through her words.

Sandy gave her a look.

"...aaaaand you want moi to call zhem, don't you." Bijou pulled out her cellphone.

All Sandy had to do was nod.

"Hello?" was the response after two rings. "'Amtaro, eet eez moi, Bijou." Bijou said. Everyone gathered around Bijou to listen. "Well, you **are **the only girl I know with a french accent!" he teased from the other line. "Zhis eez no time for zee jokes, Hamtaro! **Where **are you?" Bijou demanded.

"Oh. Well, the bus driver dude forgot to get us, so we grabbed a taxi and--HEY!" Hamtaro's voice suddenly grew faint. "Bonjour? 'Amtaro? Are you zhere?" Bijou clutched the phone even tighter. "Like, what happened?" Sandy perked up so suddenly, Stan jumped. Bijou shushed her.

"Bijou!" Sandy immedietaly recognized the new voice. She got ready to reach for the phone, but stopped herself. "Heke? Where eez--" Bijou started. "That's not important right now. Hamtaro's fine!" Maxwell stopped her. "Look, tell Sandy that me and Hamtaro are almost there. We just have to--what...?"

Maxwell paused. "You have to **what?**" Bijou asked. "What are you talking about Hamta--awwww, dear God almighty!" Maxwell wailed out of the blue.

"What! What happened Bijou!" Sandy squealed. "**Sandy!** Breathing exercises!" Stan reminded her. "Oh my God. I'm sorry Bijou, we just got caught in this huge traffic jam!" Maxwell explained. Just then, the tears of joy in Sandy's green eyes became rolling waterfalls of misery. "You **what! **But Maxwell! You and 'Amtaro **must** be here!" Bijou complained. "I know Bijou! But I--" Maxwell started getting cut off.

"Bonjour? Bonjour! Maxwell! Maxwell, answer me!" Bijou demanded.

"Hey! _Pffffffffffff_ Gimme back my phone Max! _Pffffffffff_ Hold on Hamtaro! _Pffffffff_ Bijou, _Pfffffff_ I-I gotta go! _Pfffff _And tell Sandy I--"

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

"Hello? HELLO! Ugh..." Bijou snapped the lid over the phone and frowned. "Zhey were cut off." she announced.

"Ohhh great!" Sandy plopped down hopelessly. "Now Maxwell and Hamtaro are gonna like, miss the biggest night of my gymnastics career!" she bent down and started to cry. "Awww, Sandy!" Stan sighed and hugged his twin.

"Don't be like that. Max and Red'll find a way to get here on time. They always do!" he reassured her. "Stan's right for once. Don't be negative just yet." Crystal said, eyeing Stan with a "now's-not-the-time!" look so he would stop glaring at her.

"But...I dunno if I'll make it through without them!" Sandy whimpered. "You'll find a way Sandy." Stan sighed as he patted her shoulder. "You'll find a way..."

♥ _Meanwhile... _♥

"Hello? Hello! Bijou, can you hear me? HELLOOOOOO? MAX! I can't hear them!" Hamtaro moaned. "That's cause we're underneath a no-signal tunnel, Hamtaro." Maxwell told him.

"**NOOOOOOOOO! **CURSE YOU EVIL TUNNELS AND YOUR LACK OF CELLPHONE COMMUNICATION TRANSPORT!" Hamtaro screamed at the ceiling.

"How long will we be stuck here?" Maxwell asked the driver. "I dunno. Ten...to fifty six minutes maybe." the driver responded.

"Ten to fifty six **minutes? **WE MIGHT AS WELL STAY FOR WORLD WAR 7!" Maxwell exploded. "I thought there was only **two **world wars!" Hamtaro cocked his head. Maxwell sighed and decided to ignore him.

He turned back to the driver. "How far is Maine Ave?" Maxwell fished into his pocket.(**A/N: I'm making up the streets, okay? Don't sue**)"Somewhere seven blocks away." the driver told him as he put the car in Park. "Here!" Maxwell suddenly shoved twenty bucks in his hand. "And keep the change."

♥ _...A few minutes later... _♥

"**MAXWELL!** ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOSH-DAMN FRIGGIN' MIND?" Hamtaro yelled at the top of his lungs. "HURRY UP, HAMTARO! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE NEXT **SUPERBOWL **WITH THAT SPEED OF YOURS!" Maxwell shouted back. "MAX! I wanna go back in the car! The driver said we'd get arrested if we got caught!" Hamtaro whined defensively. "We won't **get **caught! Now hurry up! We got three more blocks!" Maxwell cried. "Awww!" Hamtaro groaned.

He reluctantly continued to dodge past traffic jammed cars behind Maxwell. They were running alongside the traffic, which was alot bigger than they expected. Meanwhile, their taxi had been left behind...four blocks away.

"Ack!" Hamtaro squealed as he barely dodged a truck rearview mirror aiming at his head. "Maxwell, out of all the crazy things Stan's come up with, YOURS OUT-CRAZYS ALL OF HIS COMBINED **AND **SQUARED!" Hamtaro screamed.

"There it is!" Maxwell pointed at a small green sign that barely read, "Maine Ave." He immedietaly began to run faster, the mere thought of Sandy's candy-sweet smile pumping up his andrenaline. He began to run towards the right where the street was located. Then, he turned around. "HAMTARO! It's to the right, NOT the left!"

"Huh?" Hamtaro suddenly went crimson when a driver in front of him cocked her eyebrow. "Sorry!" When they finally zig-zagged their way through the practically frozen cars, they ran as fast as they could down the smooth pavement, despite the soreness they were starting to feel in their legs.

Eventually, they reached the town gymnasium where the competition was being held. Standing in front of the door, was a big man with a dark uniform, a clipboard and very bulky muscles. Obviously, the sometimes dangerous security guard.

He held out a big hand and the two boys squealed to a stop. "Can I help you?"

Maxwell nodded. "Yes sir. See, we have this friend in the competition going on in there but the thing is, she forgot her gymnastics ribbon and we reallyreallyreallyreally need to give it back to her! She about **this **tall, has red-orange hair pulled to a ponytail and came in with some friends and her twin brother." he explained in one breath.

"Name." the security guard said gruffly. "Maxwell. And this is Hamtaro." Maxwell pointed at Hamtaro. "Hi." Hamtaro smiled and waved. "**Her** name!" the man corrected. "Oh! It's Sandy." Hamtaro answered.

"Hmm..." the security guard stepped out of the way and began to flip pages. "Her last name?" Maxwell looked over the guard's shoulder. "Toorani. T-O-O-R-A-N-I." he replied. Hamtaro and him just then exchanged glances.

"Tanner...Taylor...Thomas...**AHH!** Sandy Toorani. Okay, you can g--" the buff man suddenly stopped and scratched his head. The two teenage boys were gone. "Where'd they go?" he mumbled, unaware of the swishing double doors behind him...

♥ _Inside... _♥

"Next up...Sandy Toorani!" the announcer boomed. The crowd burst into applause for the redheaded gymnast. She walked out of the protection of the thick curtains, her head held up high and her emerald green eyes anxious. "Oh no! Sandy's up!" Maxwell gasped as he and Hamtaro peeked behind the backstage door a few yards away. "We're too late!" Hamtaro added.

Sure enough Sandy's back was facing the wall. Maxwell could see her take in a few deep breaths. Then, turning her head slightly, she nodded to the deejay, who nodded back and placed a CD in the stereo.

A few seconds later, "Waiting For Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez came on. Immedietaly, the beats and the movements of her routine came flowing through Sandy's mind like warm soup fresh from the stove. Then, the real confidence burned through her eyes. Maxwell smiled softly.

As the beat got stronger, she somersaulted backwards and picked up the hoop. Spinning it around her arm, Sandy whirled around and threw up in the air. She cartwheeled to the right and caught it with perfect grace and timing. The crowd cooed impressively and clapped gently to avoid distraction.

Then, she aimed for the ball. She swooshed it around her arms, rolled it down her leg and kicked to bring it up to the air. She caught it on her head and allowed it to roll across her back from one arm to another.

By the time the chorus came around a second time, she had tossed the ball and juggled a couple of clubs. Then skipped on the jump rope. In the middle of it all, she performed a whole bunch of cartwheels, backflips, twirls, somersaults and handless flips that wooed the audience.

Then, coming around the corner, was Sandy's big moment: Her ribbon routine.

Maxwell noticed the fire starting to fade in her eyes. Tension started to spot in Sandy's face, knowing her precious lucky ribbon wasn't by her side. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He vanished, the ribbon clutched in his hand.

"Max!" Hamtaro hissed. But Maxwell ignored the teenager. He simply ran up a set of stairs, taking two steps at a time. He could hear the music getting ready to cue the ribbon's role in just seconds.

Finally, he reached his destination. The side of the stage...ten feet high. "Oh my God!" Hamtaro cupped his hand over his mouth. At that same moment, Sandy's eye had caught his red/white hair and looked at him. She noticed he was staring at the ceiling and followed his gaze. And she gasped.

A familiar gymnastics ribbon was tossed out of the deep shadows of the ceiling and falling towards her, it's bold red and soft pink striped pigment sparkling under the lights. It's handle was ready to be grasped. Sandy, overwhelmed, caught it and like magic, burst to life.

She immedietaly began to twirl and spin and dance with the ribbon and just in time for the song's cue. Her eyes lit up and Maxwell could see the chemistry between her and the ribbon working it's magic. He flashed a bright smile. Hamtaro grinned as well. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall proudly.

While Sandy performed the most amazing moves anyone had ever seen from her, the crowd was awed. Caught up in the music, the Ham-Hams started to clap to the beat. Soon, everyone was clapping and swaying from side to side in their seats. Maxwell smiled and leaned against the railing. Sandy's show was saved.

Finally, as the beat slowed down, Sandy threw it up high into the air. It nearly touched Maxwell's foot. She cartwheeled to the right, backflipped twice to the left, caught the ribbon and landed in a perfect split. Then, the song ended.

Jumping to their feet, the Ham-Hams started to clap and whistle. "Woo-hoooooo! Go Sandy!" the girls called. "**THAT'S** MY SIS!" Stan screamed. "Atta girl, Sandy!" Hamtaro cheered.

Sandy smiled as she recieved a pleasant standing ovation from the crowd. She could see her beloved twin brother and their friends up front, screaming and clapping like there was no tomorrow. She stood up(on account her legs were going to get sore in a few seconds)and bowed gratefully. Stan whistled. Sandy's grin grew wider. She then turned back to Hamtaro. He was alone.

_That's strange. I thought Hamtaro was with Maxwell. So, if the redheaded dude is here, then where is...?_

Just then, she looked up where the ribbon had been tossed at her. And just in time too. For the shadow of an unidentified human-ham had tossed her a red rose. Sandy caught it and stared at it in shock. When she looked up again, the person was gone...

♥ _Afterwards... _♥

**"SANDY! Sandy, get back in here!"**

Like a madman, Stan came bursting through the back doors of the gymnasium, Crystal at his heel, where he finally found Sandy. She was sitting on a box, staring at the red rose. She was slightly shivering from the chilly summer wind. "Sandy!" Stan repeated. "Hm?" Sandy looked up blankly. "Like, what is it guys?"

"What is it? **_What is it! _**Girl, **YOU WON!** That's what!" Crystal screeched. "Oh. Great." Sandy faked a smile. "Sandy, what's wrong? You've been dreaming of winning since the day you signed up! Now, GO! Go get your trophy!" Stan pointed at the entrance. "They're calling your name Sandy. Hurry up!" Crystal told her.

But Sandy wasn't really in the "accepting-an-award" mood. Ever since the miracle ribbon moment, her mind had been swimming in thoughts of who the person could've been. Not to mention why Maxwell had missed her big moment.** And **who could've given her the rose. She was going to ask Hamtaro about Maxwell, but he had gone to the buffet table to eat.

"Stan...do me a favor and accept the award for me." Sandy told her brother. Stan's head snapped back in shock. "W-Whaaaat? But you're supposed to give an **acceptance speech** along with the award! Remember!" he shouted. "Stan," Sandy sighed loudly. "you've heard me recite it a thousand times! Now go!"

"But Sandy..."

"Go Stan."

"But--!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Stan ran. Crystal sighed and pulled the back of her skirt against her legs to sit down beside her. "Lemme guess. You **won't **accept the award because Maxwell wasn't here for the show and you were really hoping you'd impress him." she stated matter-of-factly. When Sandy had looked up at her, she smiled. "I know everything Sandy." There was a pause.

"Crystal...remember when I was getting ready for my ribbon routine and then it came out of nowhere from the sky?" Sandy said. "Don't you mean the ceiling?" Crystal smirked. "Yeah. Whatever." Sandy nodded quickly. "Yeah. What about it?" Crystal cocked her head.

"Well...when I had to perform with that replacement one, I was really nervous cause I wasn't adjusted to using ribbons other than mine. But when it fell out of the blue into my hand, it was like...a miracle! When I was done with my routine, I looked up again cause I never saw that guy's face." Sandy confessed.

"How do you know it was a guy?" Crystal asked. "He threw me this rose before I got offstage. Then...he vanished." Sandy looked down at the rose and played with it's thorn-free stem. "I wonder who it could've been." Crystal said out loud.

"Ahem..." a familiar voice spoke up that brought chills to Sandy's skin.

Maxwell walked out the shadows of the alley and stood in the light. He was smiling shyly. "Maxwell..." Sandy breathed. Crystal smirked. She pretended to peek at her cellphone. "Oops. I think Stan needs me!" she lied. Sandy shot her a glance. "Tootles!" she waved quickly and slipped through the door.

"Hi Sandy..." Maxwell said and walked closer to her. Sandy smiled as she hid the rose behind her. "Hi Max..." she replied quietly. Never had she ever been so shy around anyone before. But Maxwell was different. "Erm...may I?" Maxwell motioned to where Crystal was previously sitting. "Oh, go ahead!" Sandy blushed and patted the spot.

They were both silent for a moment. Maxwell squirmed uncomfortably and eyed Sandy. She was still shivering and looking the other way, biting her lower lip. "Oh! Are you cold?" he piped up. "U-Uhhh..." Sandy stopped.

"Here." Maxwell shook off his sweater and gently placed it around her shoulders. Sandy blushed and mentally squealed. "Thanks." She accepted the sweater gratefully. Maxwell smiled. "No problem. You deserve it after that performance of yours." he added.

"Heke? How did you--" Sandy began. "That ribbon routine was amazing...my favorite part was when it fell from the ceiling." Maxwell told her. All Sandy could do was stare at Maxwell in shock. The air was sucked out of her throat as she sat there.

Slowly, she looked down and pulled the rose out of it's hiding spot. Maxwell and Sandy looked at it for a long moment. Finally, Sandy dared herself to look at him.

"L-Like...th..that...that was you?" she whispered. Maxwell blushed and looked down. Then, he lauched into the entire story. From the discovery at the library, to the bus, to the taxi cab and the running to the gymnasium, to the sneaking past the guard and to running up the stairs backstage to throw the ribbon. "Hamtaro said what I did was crazier than anything Stan would've ever done."

Sandy...started laughing. Eventually, Maxwell couldn't help but join her. After a few seconds of sharing the good humor, Sandy wiped at her eyes. "And he was right!" she giggled. Maxwell chuckled and nodded. Then, everything was silent. "But...what I like, don't get is...why." Sandy said. She looked at Maxwell, a confused look on her face. "Why did you like, go through allllll that trouble **just** to save my show?"

Maxwell glanced at her, his face telling her nothing. Then he sighed and stared up at the stars. "To be honest, it's so easy to explain...but so hard to say out loud." Sandy blinked. "What do you mean by that?" Sandy asked.

"I mean...Sandy..." Maxwell took in a deep breath.

"...Sandy, you really mean alot to me. And seeing you happy means alot to me as well. I would do anything in the world **just **to see that smile on your face for a good three seconds. I don't know what it is, but...if I were to give up books, it'd be for you. You're different from the other girls, Sandy. You're brave. You're sweet. You're fun. You're outgoing. You're different from any girl I've ever known. And...and...I just want to let you know...I...uh...i-it's...e-er-errr...ack! I..."

But Sandy knew what he meant. She smiled and inched closer to him. Then, she placed her finger on his lips. "Shhh. I know..." she shushed him softly. "..I love you too."

Then, closing in, she kissed him softly on the lips. Maxwell happily melted into the moment. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of her candy-sweet lip gloss. He placed his hand onto her face and felt her soft skin.

When they broke away, Sandy opened her eyes and giggled in a silly way as she stared at the astonishment in Maxwell's deep navy eyes. Then, she stood up and walked to the entrance. When Maxwell was able to feel again, he turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked. Sandy smiled.

"To accept my trophy **and** do my speech. Besides, I have **one **last person to thank!" Sandy answered, winking.

And they laughed.

Then, they walked into the building, hand-in-hand.

♥ _The End... _♥

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Sorry again for the looooooooooong looooooooooooooong updates. I had some stuck moments with THIS one/shot. PLZ review soon. Love you all. Bye gorgeous..es!**

**Crystalgurl101**


End file.
